Rukiaaa
by SilverChelle
Summary: This is just an attempt at a Bleach fanfic. It's not very good, but if you have the time, please leave a review because I would like to improve. It's from the 1st season of the tv show, and it's about Rukia and Ichigo. If you read it, thanks! No spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the characters.

"Rukiaaa…"

I almost rolled my eyes as one of Ichigo's friends came up to my desk, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Yes?" I asked in a falsely sweet voice, packing my things together. School was over for the day.

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" he asked, leaning down to my level. "_Please_?"

"No thanks," I said, my patience wearing thin.

I heard a snigger to my right, and when I looked over, I could have sworn Ichigo was wearing a smirk on his ever-scowling face. My mood darkened.

Just because I was new here, and I was female, a few boys kept trailing me around, asking me out. Gah. Boys in this world were too much to handle. I didn't even belong here! I belonged back home…

If I ever returned…

"Rukia?"

Another classmate came up to me. Another boy. Another. Irritating. Boy.

I looked up at him and waited quietly for him to speak. After a second of fidgeting, he talked.

"I was just wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, smiling apologetically. "But I'm already promised to another."

"Aww…" he whined disappointedly, and he left dejectedly.

Good. He bought my lie.

I pulled on my back quickly and deserted the classroom, hoping to avoid any more confrontations with boys.

Alas, this was not to be.

There was a shuffle behind me in the hallway, and I stopped moving when someone said my name.

"Rukia?"

_Keep your cool_, I ordered myself. _You don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself here. It's not safe._

"Will you go out with me?"

I turned slowly, tightlipped and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but no," I replied as calmly as possible.

I continued my walk down the hall, and soon I came to the door. I burst through it with immense relief and decided to go wait for Ichigo over in the parking lot.

"Rukia?" a voice suddenly said, and I blew up.

"No, I will not go out with you!" I yelled, and then my eyes went wide at my own outburst.

"Well, I wasn't gonna ask you out, but I was gonna ask if you were ready to go home."

My eyes got wider, and I turned to face the speaker.

Ichigo.

My cheeks reddened considerably, and as I looked up at Ichigo, he spoke again, another full-blown smirk on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked tauntingly. "Boys just too much for the invincible Rukia to handle?"

"No!" I denied furiously.

I could definitely be angry with Ichigo. That was safe enough.

"Why do they all have to follow me around?" I demanded, scowling. "It's not like I invite them to or anything. I don't need people asking me questions like that! Ahh!"

I turned on my heel and left. It was rare for me to storm off away from Ichigo, or anyone for that matter, but I was really getting frustrated. I had no experience with boys, and I didn't know how to handle them now. This whole life was so new and confusing. It was too much!

"Rukia, wait up!" Ichigo called, and he ran to catch up with me.

I slowed my pace slightly, and we walked together.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to get so angry. It's just-This is all so new and confusing."

"Yeah," he said, laughing bitterly. "I can't even imagine leaving my world and having to adjust to a new one."

We walked in silence for a few moments, lost in our own thoughts. I frowned when I realized Ichigo had said something.

"What was that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Is it true? Do you really have someone back home, who you're promised to?"

"Ichigo!" I said exasperatedly. "I was making that up!"

"Oh, right," he said quickly.

We continued our walk home with no more words. But it wasn't awkward. Ichigo and I, we could stay silent in each other's presence for so long, and say so much at the same time. We had a strange bond, unequaled by any other I had ever shared.

Suddenly my pager beeped, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"A Hollow!" I said, stopping.

"Where?" demanded Ichigo with his familiar determination.

"This way, let's go!"

I led him toward the Hollow as fast as I could, but my gi-gai's legs were so short and weak. I needed my powers back!

"Just change me, now," Ichigo said impatiently.

"Fine!" I panted, and I pulled out my Glove and pressed my hand to his chest. His empty body fell back as his spirit form came out, and he took off, for now he could sense the Hollow's presence and position.

I hurried after him, but I stopped short in confusion when I looked at my pager again. According to it, the Hollow was right…_here._ Then where was Ichigo going? Were there two Hollows?

Suddenly I heard malicious laughter behind me, and I spun around to see a huge Hollow hovering behind me. It was a black color, and its body was similar to a man, although it had four arms instead of two. Its head was the most gruesome-it had the classic skull covering of a Hollow, but it was oozing some kind of green slime. It crossed its arms and looked at me, obviously surprised I was staring at it.

"So, you can see me," it said in a grating voice.

But it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "You don't belong here. This is not your world."

"Huh, big words from such a small girl," humphed the Hollow. "But I'm afraid that I do belong here, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon!"

And with that, he swung one gargantuan arm at me. I flipped over backward just in time, and I landed neatly on my feet. The Hollow stopped for a second, confused at my dodge.

"You are no mere human, are you?" it asked.

"No," I replied firmly. "I'm a Soul Reaper, and your time here is up!"

I didn't know how long I could stall him because I was definitely not in any condition to fight him. I started to get nervous. Where was Ichigo?

The evil creature laughed and swung again. I leaped out of the way, but I wasn't quick enough. A giant claw hit me, and I went flying. I landed a few yards away, on my back.

I could see that the claw had created a wide gash in my side. I put a hand to it, and my fingers came back filled with blood. What could I do?

I stumbled to my feet, much to the Hollow's amusement, for once more a malicious laugh escaped his throat. But I had to do something. Lifting a hand, I shouted an incantation, and finished by pressing my fingers to my other forearm.

"Bakudo Number 39!" I exclaimed, and a red light shot from my body, aimed right at the Hollow.

The light bounced off the mask harmlessly, and I staggered as searing pain from the movement cut through my wounded side.

"Ha ha! Useless, pathetic effort, Soul Reaper!" the Hollow jeered. "But I will end this quickly."

He charged, and what else could I do?

I turned and ran, trying to lead the Hollow away from the city.

I didn't get far, however, when the monster's arms knocked me to my feet a second time. I put up my arms across my face in defense as I flew head-on into a tree. After hitting the rough bark, I landed at its base with a small crash. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see the Hollow coming to me again, ripping up a few trees along the way. I couldn't get up to run. My head was spinning dangerously.

Upon reaching me, the Hollow pointed a hand in my direction.

"Let's try something a little different," he said, and then some slime, matching the ooze from his face, shot out of his hand at me. I moved a little, and the substance hit the front of my shoulder. I cried out in pain; the slime was burning my skin, and I was helpless to it!

And then once more I went flying through the air, and I stopped moving suddenly, suspended in midair. I was at the Hollow's eye level, and he stared at me for a moment, his big hand crushing my middle.

"So weak," he taunted, and I balled up a fist in frustration.

He was right. I had almost no power left in me, and now I was so injured that I couldn't even fight back.

Laughing, the monster released its death grip, and I fell thirty feet to the ground. Somehow I managed to land on my feet and then roll away, but when I tried to stand, I fell back down with a gasp-one of my ankles was hurt. I couldn't move it at all. So I just sat, breathing hard, as the Hollow started to bend down.

He remained in a crouched position for a moment.

"Little human," he said with mock sadness, and he reached out a hand. "I could knock you down with but one tap."

And he did. He pushed on my now-hurt shoulder, and I fell flat on my back, gritting my teeth, trying not to faint.

My vision started to blur from the pain, and I could barely make out the hollow standing over me. He lifted all four arms, and he brought them down. I watched as my death loomed ever nearer. But then, all of a sudden, I heard a furious yell, and a blur of black and orange flew in between the Hollow and me with incredible speed.

Ichigo.

_Ichigo, you're here._ I thought with immense relief.

I knew he would have no trouble with this Hollow; it was large, but it was no match for the Substitute Soul Reaper.

My consciousness started to slip away, and the world swam before my eyes. However, I forcefully willed myself to stay awake.

"Agh!"

I vaguely heard the agonized yell, but I definitely saw the blinding flash that lit up the sky, a clear indication that the Hollow had been defeated. I closed my eyes against the light, and I tried to push away the pain that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Rukia!"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Ichigo standing over me. With no apparent hesitation, he bent down to me.

"I'm-okay," I forced out, but I knew my face was twisted in pain.

"Where are you hurt?" he demanded.

My spun again, and I answered as best as I could.

"My left ankle…my right shoulder…my right side…" I said.

"That bastard!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I came as fast as I could, but there were two other Hollows. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have been faster!"

He looked away, putting a hand over his face.

"No…it's not…your…fault…"

He looked back at me, a fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"No, it is my fault," he insisted. "But now I need to get you to my father, since he's a doctor."

I listened silently and struggled to stay conscious.

"Wait," I said then, and Ichigo had to bend down even closer to hear me. "Take me…to Urahara…He'll help me…and it'll be safer for me."

"Fine," he consented.

And then he slid an arm under my legs and an arm under my back and lifted me up carefully. I winced in pain, but I didn't faint.

"Sorry," Ichigo said apologetically, noticing my discomfort. "I'll hurry."

I gave him a small smile, and then I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.

True as ever to his word, Ichigo moved quickly, but gently as well. I hardly felt any movement at all.

"We're just about there," he stated after a short time.

More searing pain went through my gash, and I clutched Ichigo's black robe with tight fists, gritting my teeth in pain.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said with worry.

I didn't reply but clenched my fists tighter.

"Hold on, Rukia," ha said. "We're here."

I felt him slow down a bit, and I could tell he had walked through a door.

"Hey, kid," Ichigo said impatiently. "Where's Mr. Hat-and-Clogs? Get him for me, would ya?"

"Okay," a tiny voice whimpered.

"No need, no need," Urahara's laid back voice reached my ears. "I'm already here. Ah, Ichigo, Ms. Kuchiki, what can I do for you today?"

"What do you mean, 'what can I do for you today'?" Ichigo shouted. "Rukia needs help! She got attacked by a Hollow!"

"No need to yell," Urahara said calmly. "Follow me, and I can help her."

So Ichigo proceeded to follow Urahara; into a small room, I could see, when I opened my eyes.

"Put her down here," Urahara said, pointing with his cane to a small bed in a corner of the room.

Ichigo walked to the bed, and he slowly lowered me onto it.

"Where is she hurt?" asked Urahara.

"She said her left ankle, her right shoulder, and her right side," Ichigo answered. "Is she gonna be okay? Why is she so white? Will-"

"Ichigo," I interrupted, suddenly remembering something.

"What is it?" he asked, coming over to me.

"Don't forget…to go get your…body."

And then I finally fainted.

XXX

"Yshkay."

I opened my eyes at the sound of a voice. I could see I was still in the small bed, the covers now over me. I sat up very slowly, and my head spun for a second or two.

Pushing off the covers, I looked at myself to see a bandage over my ankle and one around my shoulder. I lifted up my shirt to see one around my middle as well.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki, you're awake."

I looked over to see Urahara standing in the doorway, leaning casually on his cane.

"Rukia?"

I smiled at the sound of Ichigo's worried voice. He was so protective of everyone.

Urahara moved aside as Ichigo came into the room.

"Hello, Ichigo," I said pleasantly. "I see you're back in your body now."

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, and I realized that while our conversation may have sounded overly formal, it was our usual comfortable talk.

Orahara broke into the conversation then.

"Miss Kuchiki, you had quite an accident there," he said. "Your shoulder and stomach are fine now, but it looks like you broke your ankle. I healed it as much as I could, so it should be fine in a week, but you'll need to stay off it as much as possible, if you want it to get better."

I frowned.

Damn. A broken ankle was a hindrance, one I couldn't afford. Oh well. This was only a gi-gai, after all.

"Heh," smirked Ichigo. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, Rukia?"

I scowled.

"I'm fine," I said defiantly. "I could probably walk now."

"Uh, Rukia," Ichigo replied. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

But I swung my legs over the edge of the bed anyway and slid off of it onto my feet.

"Ahh!" I gasped out, falling.

But I didn't hit the floor, because Ichigo caught me.

"Told you so," he said mockingly.

I looked up, ready to defend myself again, but my words were lost when I saw how close our faces were. I blushed a little, something I hadn't anticipated, but I covered it with a scowl.

Human emotions were such a bother.

Ichigo helped me onto the bed again, and I sat there, almost fuming.

"So, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs," Ichigo said suddenly. "Any special instructions I should make sure Rukia follows? My dad is a doctor, so I have stuff at home."

"Nope," Urahara replied nonchalantly. "If something goes wrong, be sure to drop by. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Urahara," I told the man gratefully. "You saved my life."

"No, no, don't thank me," he said. "I believe Ichigo is the one most in need of thanks."

I frowned, but didn't push it. Arguing with Urahara was like arguing with a wall-he just shrugged everything off.

"Well," I began. "Would you like anything, Urahara? Some kind of payment?"

He held up a hand.

"It was nothing," he said. "Like I said, I'm not the one to thank."

He tipped his hat.

"Alrighty then, I have to get back to work now," he said. "So have a nice day."

He turned on his heel and swept out of the room, leaving Ichigo and I alone.

"You ready to go?" Ichigo asked, turning to me.

"Yes," I answered, feeling tired. I had lost a lot of blood. "Is it still the same day?"

"Yeah," he said. "You were only asleep for a few hours."

"Good," I said.

Ichigo came to my side and lifted me up again.

"Let's go," he said, and he walked out of the room, out of the shop, and into the night.

With a yawn, I rested my head on his shoulder. I was exhausted. But, thanks be to Ichigo, I was still here to feel exhausted.

"Ichigo?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for saving me."

"It was nothing," he replied softly. "I couldn't let you die."

But then he smirked.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

His smirk only became more pronounced.

"Just remember, midget-you owe me."

"Ichigo!"

His quiet laughter filled my ears, and I smiled. It wasn't often I got to hear his laughter, and it was a nice sound, very contagious. It made me want to laugh…

With another yawn, I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.


End file.
